Obsesión
by Ren-Wiggin
Summary: SLASH. Draco acaba de hacer algo maravilloso y ahora que esta muriendo tiene que hacer una gran confesión. ('Tardío Deseo' editada, ¿mejorada?, con más calma ¡Ahora si pienso terminarla!) ¡Review!


Le he perdido por completo el hilo a esta historia, necesito leerla de nuevo y meterme por completo en ella para poder continuarla como es debido.

Sé que me tengo que disculpar ampliamente con quienes esperan la continuación y nada más no la tienen, así que: ¡Perdón!

Con un nombre nuevo (por que el anterior era terrible) y algunas correcciones, aquí tienen el capítulo uno del fic que antes hubiera sido 'Tardío Deseo'.

Procuraré llevarlo con mucha más calma y avanzar en los últimos capítulos rápidamente, antes de publicar los siguientes tan precipitadamente.

¡Lo siento!

**SLASH**

-

-

-

-

-

07/Feb/04 – 14/Feb/04

**_Obsesión _**

Capítulo 1: **Por miedo**

-

-

Harry-

¿Qué fue eso...?

Por Dios, por todas mis creencias, por todo lo que lograba pensar, creer, razonar, entender; por mis amores insólitos y prohibidos; por mis pasiones, mi impulsividad y mi valentía, por todo eso, juro que aquello fue imposible de entender, totalmente increíble, del todo espectacular.

Debía estar soñando y como estaba seguro de que un sueño había sido, que cruel y a la vez que glorioso había resultado, me sentí traicionado por mi mente, traicionado por toda una amplia gama de hechos y vivencias y, sinceramente, cuanto alivio y dicha me causó tal traición.

Toda la avalancha de mis anteriores cavilaciones me atacaron como una tormenta de hielo a lo largo y ancho de aquellos instantes en que, después de un segundo de quedar completamente paralizado al verlo ceder herido de muerte, me aventaba gritando y lanzando maleficios de toda clase y dimensión, los cuales causaban bruscos torbellinos de colores que despiadadamente apasionados mataron a ese que lo atacó.

Y luego caí de rodillas, débil. Podía pensar, temblar, sentir mi corazón en la garganta e intentar encontrar solución a aquella incógnita, pero lo único de lo que no era capaz era de hablar, no, por lo menos absolutamente nada hasta que noté con ojos abiertos su sangre y sus pupilas grises fijas en las mías.

-

-

Draco-

Solo fue intenso dolor en esa milésima y luego inevitable angustia. Sabía que había hecho algo que ni en sus más fantásticos sueños había imaginado; lo sabía y rabiaba cruelmente por eso.

Mientras el calor de la sangre y el dolor como fuego se acrecentaban por todo mi magullado cuerpo, sentí inmensas ganas de golpearme y desfallecer; morir de una vez para no tener que pensar en todas sus posibles y siguientes cuestiones, en todo y aquel tiempo atrás en el que pude haberme zafado impecablemente de mis cadenas doradas, uniéndome a él y, fuera de mi mundo macabro y mi origen negro, disfrutar esos años libre y no tener que explicarle absolutamente nada ahora que moría, ahora que tanto dolía.

-

-

Hermione-

Caí de rodillas, rehilando. Fue fugaz y muy a pesar de aquel fin 'positivo', toda la escena me llegó hasta lo más profundo y ni siquiera mis gritos pudieron evitar una colisión en mi saber.

Centímetros, solo centímetros había estado a punto Harry de fallecer. Ahora, mirando aliviada y con un inexplicable dolor en el alma, la muerte de Harry había quedado distante y, en cambio, Draco Malfoy, el ser que minutos antes pudo haber sido la criatura más repugnante de todo el universo, estaba tirado en el suelo en lugar de Harry, a pocos pasos del cuerpo de Voldemort, muriendo como un bello ángel negro que en la cuesta del infierno saluda a la luz, solo un instante, a costa de todo su umbral, su orgullo; a costa de dudas, de preguntas de nosotros, de muerte...

-

-

"¡Calla!" le soltó Draco débilmente al muchacho de ojos verdes que miraba absorto su condición de muerte e intentaba formular palabra alguna, hincado desfallecido a su lado. Sin tocarle.

"¿Por qué...?" dejó escapar a lo lejos la voz frágil de Hermione en un soplo.

"Por que ni siquiera mi orgullo logró soportar la carga de celos y compasión hacía ustedes... y ahora... he de confesar que si siempre los odie fue por miedo; ahora he de confesar que en verdad no les odio y en cambio les... aprecio... y les pido profundo perdón con mi vida a cambio de la tuya, Potter..." intentó decir Draco.

"¿Qué has dicho?" dijo Harry con una hebra de voz.

"Me has oído bien, Potter. Te he salvado de la muerte por que sé que mi vida no vale tanto como la tuya..."

El silencio creció y de la herida de Malfoy broto más sangre. Era una locura pero el rubio había sido directo. Era un Slytherin, era lo más próximo al diablo y lo que intentaba decir era que lejos de detestarlos como era obvio... ¿les quería? Bien, o a lo mejor no les quería, pero admitía que no les odiaba.

"Por Dios, Malfoy... ¿Por qué fingir tan así?" fue lo único que logró formular Harry.

"No lo s" resopló el rubio con extrema debilidad "Por miedo, quiz" agregó "Por mi alma endemoniada encadenada al patrón de la soberbia, el mal y el orgullo de mi padre sin perdón."

Harry se sentía mareado y extraño, intentó decir algo más, pero el rubio pálido le interrumpió.

"Pero ahora he de morir en paz, pues ya lo he confesado... Y si mi destino sigue siendo el infierno, por lo menos sabré que será por justicia a causa de mi alma pecadora, pero por mi corazón no, que tenaz sabrá que he hecho el bien al confesar y pedir perdón y aunque deje de latir no morirá y entre las llamas me animará..."

Harry le miró incrédulo y absorto antes tales palabras y, por compasión o a lo mejor por un cariño vago creado apenas unos instantes antes, se le acercó delicadamente y tomó su mano con suavidad.

"¿Qué decir...?" soltó el moreno con voz aguda. "Todo a terminado para bien o para mal. Te perdono y... también te doy las gracias por haberme salvado" sonrió.

Draco no lo creía, palideció un poco más, luego rotó los ojos he hizo un gesto de dolor. Miró de nuevo al niño que vivió e intentó sonreír sin sarcasmo, retirando lejos la frialdad de su vista y mirándolo por primera vez con autenticidad y sinceridad.

"Potter, ¿Puedo decirte y pedirte algo último que es completamente inoportuno... sin que... me lo niegues y sin que me detestes más de lo que ya lo hacíasâ€?" aquello fue un anhelo de inspiración desfallecida por parte del rubio.

"Yo... tal vez..." titubeo Harry y su corazón comenzó a latir sin pasar desapercibido.

Malfoy suspiró y tragando soportó el dolor.

"Lo que más deseo, con todo el corazón,... es lo que hizo que mi temor hubiera crecido tanto,... a través de los años... y que sea la causa de que ahora este muriendo... sin haberlo confesado antes..."

"¿Qué es?" pegunto Harry poseído aún por la confesión de su enemigo, viéndolo perderse mientras una nube blanca se expandía ante los ojos grises.

"Lo que más deseo es por lo que más te odio, por lo que más te amo... y por lo que más me aleje de ustedes..."

"¡Dilo de una vez, Malfoy!" clamó Harry aterrorizado por quedar con la duda y por no poder agradecerle el haberle salvado la vida. "La muerte ya no tiene paciencia..."

"Yo... yo... no solo envidié tu libertad, tu valentía... tu sencillez...no. Lo que más envidie fue no ser tú para poder tener en junto a la criatura más maravillosa de todo el vasto universo. Aquel... aquel ser que por siempre estuvo contigo, siguiéndote en tus estúpidas hazañas de coraje... "

"¡Por Dios!" chilló Harry sin creerlo. "¡Estas enamorado de mi querida Hermione!" tragó con un sentimiento mucho más grande que el de la sorpresa o la impresión. Apretó la frágil mano de seda gélida con fuerza. Después de todo, Draco si tenía corazón. Volvió la cabeza y observó a lo lejos a sus dos amigos, pero mantuvo la vista fija en la chic, la cual se hallaba completamente lívida.

"Potter..." llamó Draco y Harry lo miró de nuevo. "Has errado..." era tan débil su voz, pero él mismo sabía que ahora el orgullo y la vergüenza no importaban. "Ella... por Dios... ella no. Yo estoy enamorado de tú... yo... yo amo... yo lo amo... a él..." y el corazón de Harry abordó en latir bruscamente y con premura. Su cerebro de hizo frío hielo. No lo entendía.

De reojo y a lo lejos oyó una respiración o un grito ahogado y notó, un segundo después, como su pelirrojo amigo se desplomaba de rodillas.

-

-

-

-

-

Notas Mías:

Esta historia se me hace tan bonita y cursi (jeje) (por lo menos en sus inicios) que siento indispensable asearla para que quede más linda.

Espero que los seguidores de este Fic lleguen a perdonarme. Si hay nuevos, pues, ¡Bienvenidos!

Procuraré ser puntual, ahora si lo prometo.

Y, em... ¿Review?


End file.
